tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Scarf for Percy
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director = David Mitton |producer = Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator = Michael Angelis George Carlin |season = 3 |season_no = 03.01 |number = 53 |shining_time_station_episode(s) = Is Anybody There? |released = * 24th December 1991 * 25th February 1992 * 14th April 1992 * 15th February 1993 * 5th May 1998 * 7th May 2008 |previous = "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" |next = "Percy's Promise" }} '"A Scarf for Percy"' is the first episode from season three. Percy wishes he could wear scarves, but he gets more than he bargained for when he runs into Sir Topham Hatt's baggage. Plot It is a very cold winter morning on the Island of Sodor, with Thomas and Percy in the sheds feeling the brunt of it. Thomas complains that their firelighter is late, but Percy tells him that the cold actually woke them up early. As wind and snow make the two engines even colder, the two decide to take their minds off the weather by talking about warm things in hopes that they will feel less cold as a result. Percy lists off some things known for keeping away the cold and his mind soon turns to scarves. Thomas jokes that Percy needs a nice warm scarf around his funnel, but while he is only joking Percy thinks happily about how warm a scarf would be until the firelighter finally arrives. The Fat Controller is much warmer that morning, as he enjoys hot porridge for breakfast while looking forward to taking some visitors on a tour of the island. He tells his wife that he has pressed his best trousers and will put them in his trunk ready to be changed into when it is time for photographs. He then leaves to catch his train. Percy is soon hard at work, still thinking about scarves which is not helped by seeing everyone wearing them. He complains about his cold funnel to Henry, telling him he wants a scarf. Henry tells Percy that engines do not wear scarves, but Percy retorts that Henry cannot because his funnel is too small. Henry is furious at being insulted, but Percy puffs away before he can answer, leaving the bigger engine to scoff it off as he gets ready to pull the special train. At the station, it is time for photographs and the Fat Controller is waiting impatiently for his trousers which are in one of the trunks being carried on a baggage trolley across the line. The two porters pulling the trolley walk backwards to make sure nothing falls off, but they are also not able to see what is coming. Percy, still feeling cheeky, arrives at the station and his driver shuts off steam as usual. Percy decides to startle the coaches by coming in as quietly as possible, however the porters do not hear him either. Percy does not stop until it is too late, as he crushes the trolley and sends the luggage and a crate of jam flying into the air. The jam ends up splattering across Percy, the passengers and the Fat Controller. Meanwhile the Fat Controller's hat lands on Percy's lamp iron and his best trousers end up wrapping themselves around Percy's funnel. Everyone is very angry, especially the Fat Controller who snatches his top hat before discovering what has become of his trousers making him even angrier. He tells Percy that they will have to pay the passengers for their ruined clothes and warns him to never play tricks on the coaches again. Percy, still covered with jam and wearing the trousers, feels very silly and embarrassed and quickly leaves to be washed. Percy soon encounters James, who jokes that Percy found a 'scarf' after all and runs off to tell Henry. That night, Thomas and a clean Percy prepare to go to sleep happy that the firelighter has agreed to arrive earlier the next day. Henry arrives, having enjoyed taking the passengers on their tour and feels sorry for Percy but cannot resist a small joke as he mentions the weather is meant to be warmer the next day so there will not be any need for a scarf. Percy assures his friends that he is now well aware that engines do not need scarves but nice warm boilers instead. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Farmer Trotter * The New Signalman * The Firelighter * Troublesome Trucks Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Topham Hall * The Country Line Canal * The Watermill * Shunting Yards Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first episode narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK, Aku Laitinen in Finland, Gro Solemdal in Norway for television broadcasts and Håkan Mohede alone in Sweden. ** The first episode produced solely by The Britt Allcroft Company. ** The first episode released on home media before airing on television in the UK, as well as including an "early narration." ** Britt Allcroft's first episode as producer. This was also Angus Wright's first episode as executive producer. ** The first episode to use the shot of Thomas in front of Tidmouth Sheds for the end credits. * A deleted scene shows a truck getting splashed with jam. This shot is later used in Accidents Will Happen. Another deleted scene shows Percy pulling the red branch line coaches past the water mill. A third shows Percy wearing a different scarf. * When first repeated on CiTV in 1993, Thomas and Percy's dialogue at the beginning has been trimmed and all the scenes featuring Henry were cut out to fit the timeslot. * A CGI Series recreation of the scene where Percy crashes into the baggage trolley was made for Blue Mountain Mystery. * In the restored version, it appears to be dark outside during the scenes of Thomas and Percy at the shed. Also, the shot of Percy's eyes spinning as he yells, "Oh!" is slowed down and the shots of the jam and crates falling on him are rearranged. In addition, in James' close-up, steam is flowing and James' eye movement is different. * Percy's accident was based on an event which took place at a railway station in Salisbury, Wiltshire. * A large brown building, the fire station and the steel rig from TUGS can be seen. Goofs * Percy's trucks disappear when he passes Dryaw. * In the final UK version, when the Fat Controller says, "I shall put them trousers in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken," Michael Angelis waits an unusually long length of time before adding, "he said to his wife." * When Percy puffs alongside Henry, the track he was on leads to a dead end. * One of the porters' trousers keep changing from green to brown. * Percy appears to have derailed after hitting the trolley, but he is still on the track in the next shot. * Lady Hatt is seen as one of the people wearing scarves at Dryaw, but she was just seen with Sir Topham Hatt. * The trousers are largely out of scale. * In the restored version, when Percy puffs alongside Henry, he stops a little ahead of Henry, but in the next scene, he is right next to Henry. * When the narrator says "Thomas and Percy were cold and cross," Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When Percy crashes into the trolley, he seems to have run it over after he jumps. However, in the next shot the trolley is somehow in front of him. * Before Percy puffs by the workmen he has no headlamp, then gains one puffing past them and it then disappears after leaving. * Sir Topham Hatt is wearing his first-second series hattless head. * Percy looks happy when he is crashing into the trolley. * When Percy crashes into the trolley, one of the porters appears to be wobbling. * The crate that was spinning in the air fell twice on Percy. * There had been two suitcases on the trolley that were pulled upward before Percy crashed into the trolley. * James' face is loose when Percy pulls up alongside him. * When Percy leaves after having his accident, Sir Topham Hatt and the passengers do not have jam on them. Quotes * '''Thomas': of the blizzard All I want is a warm boiler. Fire lighter knows that. He's late! * Percy: He's not late. This cold weather woke us up early. * Narrator: Gusts of wind swirled around the shed, tossing flakes of snow towards Thomas. Then they swooshed around Percy, too. * Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? * Thomas: Yes, like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. * Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things, like sunshine and steam. * Thomas: And fire lighters. * Percy: himself in a scarf Scarves! * Thomas: Scarves?! That's what you need, Percy. A wooly scarf around your funnel. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: his top hat Mine! Percy, look at this. * Percy: Yes, Sir. I am, Sir. * The Fat Controller: My best trousers, too. * Percy: Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. * The Fat Controller: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. ______________________________________________________________________________________ * James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 3 * Seasonal Scrapes * The Best of Percy DVD Packs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Best of Percy * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Collection * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Thomas and the Treasure/Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set AUS * Time for Trouble and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Time for Trouble and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 12 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.2 * Mischief Strategy DVD Boxsets * The Complete DVD Box 1 GER * The 9 Best Christmas Stories * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 6 * Lots of Little Helpers DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories NOR * Ghost Train * Thomas Celebrates Christmas UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 PHL * Edward's Exploit MYS * Edward's Exploit and Other Thomas Adventures * The Deputation and Other Adventures NL * The Ghost Train * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon ITA * The Brave Locomotive IN * Ghost Train and Other Stories SVN * Winter Morning CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 8 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 }} Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 3 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Percy Category:Episodes focusing on Sir Topham Hatt Category:Episodes with crashes